


Beautiful, Wonderful

by samtopsdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came from the dirty little motel around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful, Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Beautiful, Wonderful" by Anthony Hamilton.

Chelsea Ginger doesn't like being told what to do. So when her boss throws two attractive, large men at her, saying "Teach them what you know," she is reluctant, at best.

They came from the dirty little motel around the corner, they tell her when she asks. The tall one's eyes glitter in humor at her double take. He introduces himself as Sam. She is immediately taken. His beautiful hazel orbs are soft and kind, and his long chestnut hair is tucked casually behind his ears. The other guy doesn't even pay attention to her. He looks lazily around the small coffee shop and at the three or four scattered customers sitting on stools.

"So, uh, why do you guys want to work here?" A door slams, and Sam reaches reflexively behind his back at the noise. Chelsea wonders where these men are from.

"Dean actually suggested it. We're kinda low on money," Sam says, nodding at the other man. Dean.

"Oh. All right." They're obviously gay.

She shows them around and gives them simple instructions. While they work, doing things like emptying the trash can and washing the dishes, Chelsea watches them. It's under the pretense of supervision, but really she has nothing to do, and these boys interest her.

Dean is a good worker, better than Sam. His hands fly nimbly across the counter, wiping it down, while Sam's clumsily drop the garbage bag in his grip.

"Someone's got a crush on you, Sammy," Dean teases as they leave after closing that night. He doesn't think that Chelsea can hear him.

The next day Sam and Dean don't talk to each other. Dean's moved up to taking orders, which is good, because Kelsie quit yet again last week and Joe's Joe has been in need of some extra hands. Sam is a wonder, chatting up all the customers and charming them into buying more coffee with his dimples. Chelsea is starting to consider quitting her job and letting them take over. The giggling bimbos in the corner twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes at Sam certainly wouldn't have a problem with that.

During their lunch break, Kelsie comes back yet again because she can't seem to hold a job and because Joe is her uncle. She takes over for them and they eat in terse silence. Chelsea can almost hear the tension in the air. She finishes earlier than the boys and decides to go help Kelsie. As soon as the door shuts, they start yelling.

"Let you explain? You think I need an explanation? It's just the same reason as always, you want to save me, see me grow old. Well, what if I want the same, Dean? You deserve a life much more than I do."

Dean doesn't say anything, at least not that Chelsea can hear. They continue to yell about broken promises and lies and feelings. It isn't until the customer she had been serving glances nervously at the door marked employees only that she realizes everyone else can hear them, too.

She opens the door a crack. "Quiet down, guys."

"Sorry," she hears Sam say, quietly, almost too quietly for his personality. She's never seen him like this. Dean's on his phone and Sam is glaring at a section of the grimy shag carpet. She closes the door.

Dean and Sam get into a routine pretty well. Sam cleans most of the day, sometimes taking orders if the small shop gets a little too crowded. Dean, Chelsea, and Kelsie switch shifts taking orders, and they all make drinks for the customers. For the next few weeks, it's just them, the regulars, and sometimes a new customer, and Chelsea feels relaxed at work for the first time in ages.

Until the day that Dean walks in alone, his head down and his voice soft when he speaks. "What can I get you?" A middle aged, impatient-looking man dressed in a suit drums his fingers on the countertop. He rattles off some complicated coffee order, and Dean gets right on it, hardly glancing at Chelsea when she tries to ask him what's wrong.

He doesn't talk to her until she's about to leave at the end of the day.

"He's dead," he says.

"What?" Her voice is hardly a whisper.

"Sam. He--" Dean's voice cracks.

"Oh my God." Chelsea doesn't ask how; she isn't sure she wants to know. She just moves to Dean in quick strides, enveloping him in a hug. He's trying to quiet his sobs but Chelsea can feel his shoulders shaking.

"I don't know what to do," he whispers into her chest.

She goes home to her apartment after extending an invitation to Dean, to which, of course, he'd declined. She sits on her worn leather couch and sips at a cup of tea. Tears slowly slip down her cheeks.

Dean Smith is still a good worker, even though the man he loved, the man who was beautiful and wonderful, is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for a really long time trying to get the ending right and I think this is as good as it's gonna get.
> 
> This was based on: I do this thing with my autocorrect to help with writers block, I type a random word (like 'I' or 'Sam' or 'Dean' or 'Fuck') then my autocorrect suggests another word to put after it based on what I've typed before. I put that word down until the "prompt" thing looks complete. I thought this one was particularly poetic and I wrote a fic about it.
> 
> It says: "I don't know what to do this is a sob to be strong in my life and he is still a good worker and the man who was beautiful and wonderful is dead." They don't usually make sense but yeah.
> 
> I have no idea if this is how a real coffee shop works, by the way, and it's up to you why they're really there and if they're actually together.


End file.
